


Dark

by ChaseValentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Love, Other, Pain, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, bipolar depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseValentine/pseuds/ChaseValentine
Summary: Just a poem to get my feelings out. Don't read if your depression is bad today.





	Dark

** Dark **

Shitty fucking day finally past.

Too many lately.

Crushed. Heartsick. Tired.

Living my dead end life because it's all

I've got when I'm not with him.

Can't breathe. Alone.

They're closing in.

The thoughts of self hate. They whisper

maliciously. "Do it. Fucking kill yourself."

They laugh at my numb expression.

They smell my exhaustion and move in

for the kill. They're everywhere. So

many.

I scream soundlessly. No one comes to

help.

Breathing harsh. Ragged. Painful.

I'm crying. Pathetic fucking child.

I roll in the dark, reaching for the warm

light of my screen. He's calling!

I fumble to answer and sniffle away my

tears. No more fear. My siha is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Siha is a Mass Effect 2 reference.


End file.
